un comienzo una despedida
by jossy nanami
Summary: karin una joven 16 años fue comprometida con takanary por obligacion ellos se enamoraron,pero tuvieron que separarse, cuatro años despues ella esta de regreso pero oculta un pasado ¿el amor sera capaz de perdonar y unir a estos dos jovenes?


Un comienzo una despedida

Una promesa de dos jóvenes, un amor que parece imposible florece ante la adversidad eso era lo que pensaba hasta que mi vida cambio radicalmente

El otoño de mi sexto cumpleaños lo conocí, las hojas caían de los árboles y el apareció, parecía como el tiempo se detuvo frente a mis ojos

Karin-chan entra decía un hombre mayor, una niña de cabello castaño y ojos azules lo seguía

Entraron a una enorme mansión que parecía un castillo salido de un cuento de princesas según la pequeña, dirigiéndose a un amplio salón de visitas, el abuelo se sentó en un elegante sillón negro y dijo siéntate pequeña. Por la amplia puerta apareció un hombre parecido al abuelo de cabello negro con una gran sonrisa y saludo

- takishima cuanto tiempo me alegro que estés aquí … de pronto volteo la mirada y vio a la pequeña sentada asombrada por el pequeño adorno de cristal que se encontraba como centro de mesa …. Ella debe ser tu nieta dijo,

En ese momento apareció un niño de ojos marrón, y cabello negro

- abuelo aquí estoy me necesitabas…

El hombre lo llamo por su nombre... takanary me alegro que estés presente siéntate le ordeno

De pronto la pequeña dejo de ver el cristal y con curiosidad miro al pequeño parecía tan serio hasta que su atención se desvió cuando el abuelo dijo

-ese debe ser tu nieto tiene la misma edad que Karin deberíamos comprometerlos con una voz sarcástica menciono

Al hombre le parecía una buena idea dos pequeños creciendo juntos podrían enamorarse y casarse además será una unión para las empresas

Desde ese día diariamente la pequeña de cabello castaño pasaba en la casa de los kirishima, pero los pequeños no podían llevarse bien takanary era muy reservado y pasaba leyendo en la biblioteca mientras Karin era tímida y pasaba jugando con sus muñecas. Los abuelos decidieron inscribirlos en la misma escuela de elite.

Taka-kun espérame decía Karin- mientras corría detrás para entrar al salón al entrar ella se puso detrás de takanary agarrando su brazo y observo el interior del salón vamos dijo, ella lo siguió sentándose a su lado

Takanary era muy inteligente tenía el mejor puntaje de la escuela, era bueno en los deportes que rápidamente se volvió popular, mientras que Karin era muy tímida para hablar lo único que la distinguía era su belleza, pero ellos siempre pasaban juntos no se separaban lo que provocaba que intimidaran a Karin, pero takanary siempre la defendía, se preocupaba por ella no se podía explicar lo que sentía. Alguien que apareció de repente en su vida y que estaba obligado a casarse con ella.

Ellos estuvieron juntos tres años sus sentimientos comenzaron a crecer el uno por el otro takanary siempre mostraba una sonrisa cuando estaba con ella era más abierto.

Un día mientras takanary se encontraba en la biblioteca entro Karin corriendo y llorando

-taka-kun me mudare a otro país me iré lejos de ti…. El no podía creer lo que decía de pronto sus brazos comenzaron a abrazarla tan fuerte como podía la persona que se suponía estaría siempre a su lado se separaría de él… Karin-chan no te preocupes yo te espere el tiempo necesario mientras su mano limpiaba las lagrimas de su mejilla... Está bien yo también espero estar cerca de ti lo más pronto estos dos años pasaran rápido menciono Karin

Al llegar la navidad Karin se despedía de todos sus amigos mientras se diría al lugar donde se encontraba takanary su ultimo día juntos lo pasarían en un cita aunque ellos no sabía lo que significaba.

Al encontrarse juntos se dirigieron al parque de diversiones, tomándose de las manos comenzaron a su subirse a los juegos entraron a una casa de terror, Karin no podía dejar de cerrar los ojos mientras sostenía la mano de taka-kun al caminar de pronto se encontraron un puesto de amuletos y cadenas mientras veían de pronto notaron una par de cadena que hacían juego, un estrella partida en dos con un pequeño corazón en medio, ellos decidieron comprarlo cada uno tomo una parte colocándosela, continuaron caminando hasta llegar a la rueda de la fortuna era de noche y se podía observar las luces de la ciudad Karin de pronto sintió como taka-kun tomaba su mano y lentamente se acerco a ella sintió como sus labios tocaban los de él, era su primer beso en ese momento taka-kun le susurro al oído pero no lo pudo escuchar por la sorpresa del beso mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

De regreso a la mansión ella se despidió con una sonrisa…taka-kun cuando regrese nos casaremos es una promesa… si lo haremos le respondió Taka-kun observaba y contemplaba a la niña de cabello castaño como se dirigía a tomar el avión y se marchaba entre la multitud


End file.
